


It's Just SOP

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a regular day inside a military-aligned agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just SOP

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Military Slang challenge on the NFA.

“I said oh six hundred, DiNozzo, what part of that didn't you understand?” Gibbs glared over at his second-in-command. 

“I understood all of it, Boss.” Tony sighed. “But I ran into a bit of a charlie foxtrot at the scene. I didn't leave until oh three thirty, and reveille came a little too early.” He rubbed at his eyes.

“What happened?” Gibbs looked a little more sympathetic. 

“Well, the guy I was supposed to talk to's been TDY'd to BFE, so of course, they had to find the next best thing. Since it was way later than COB, everybody had to be roused out of rack, so that took a couple hours. Then, they had to have the discussion about who was taking his duties. That took a little longer. Finally, I got to talk to somebody. But he was an FNG, and didn't know anything about the op.” He plopped down in the chair. 

“Damn, so where does that leave us?” 

“Martin's TDY is over next week, so unless we find some lead before then, we're completely SOL.” Tony gestured broadly. 

“What a goat rope.” Gibbs groused, looking through all the salient points of the case. “McGee? You got anything on his financials?” 

“Yeah, Boss. He'd been giving money to some REMF for something.” Tim gestured to his screen. 

“Really? Regular payments?” Tony got up, moving to peer over his shoulder. Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. 

“Which REMF, Tim? Put it up.” Gibbs asked, tilting his head toward the screen. 

“An Admiral Jim Mann.” Tim looked up. “Dad knows him.” Gibbs nodded. Not every brass got the colorful descriptor. 

“Crap.” Tony flicked information on the Admiral up on the screen. “He's working with the JSOC, Boss. He might be untouchable.” 

“If he murdered somebody, it's not gonna matter what cover he wears on his grape. Or where he works.” Gibbs growled. “Goin up to talk to Vance. Find me more information.” 

“Yes, Boss,” the two men chorused. 

“Well, let's get to work,” he heard Tony say as he padded up the stairs. 

“Hoorah,” Tim replied. 

Gibbs snorted as he knocked on Vance's door. 

(TERMS DEFINED)

Military time is done in the international 24-hour clock. 0600 is six in the morning. 0330 is 3:30 AM.  
Charlie foxtrot – Cluster f*ck. A huge mess. 

Reveille – Morning call to wake up. 

TDY – Temporary Duty

BFE – Bum F*cking Egypt. Somewhere wayyy out there.

COB – Close of Business

Rack – bed

FNG – F*cking New Guy

SOL – Sh*t out of luck 

Goat Rope – A huge waste of time

REMF – Rear Echelon Mother F*cker (an officer who'd much rather tell people what to do than actually get dirty or into danger) 

JSOC – Joint Special Operations Command

Cover – hat

Grape – head

Hoorah – cheer to show how committed one is to the service. Also an emphatically positive answer to almost anything. 

SOP – Standard operating procedure (normal day)


End file.
